


I Just Need Relief!

by ErinPrimette



Series: The Soft Side of Sentinel Prime [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentor/Protégé, Robot Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for Sentinel to return from cleaning up the mess in Chicago. Optimus enters a heat cycle and tries to hide it from the Autobots to maintain his honor. That is, until it starts to affect his health. When Sentinel finds out about it, he offers to sate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Need Relief!

Optimus Prime was not having a good day at the base today.

He knew that Sentinel Prime would return from Chicago in a few hours. Of course, he left to clean up the mess two weeks ago. And yet, amid those weeks, Optimus had to end up entering a heat cycle! Not wanting the other Autobots to exploit him, the Autobot leader did everything he could to hide it, especially from Mearing. He even had to rely on his cooling fans to keep his frame from heating up, even if he had to go on patrol duty every once in a while.

Right now, all Optimus could do was wait for his mentor. But then, with each passing minute, the Autobot leader started to feel a little dizzy as he felt his frame heating up. Once again, his cooling fans kicked on, giving him a sense of relief, but he knew that relief was short-lived. He just can't stand it any longer. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone knock on the door. After turning off his cooling fans, Optimus stood up and ambled toward the door before opening it, revealing Lennox.

"Hey, Optimus," requested Lennox, "could you come out here for a moment?"

"Is Sentinel here yet?" asked Optimus.

"Not yet," answered Lennox, "but he'll be here soon."

"What is it that you need, Lennox?" queried Optimus.

"Mearing would like to speak with you," explained Lennox.

Without saying anything, Optimus followed Lennox down the hall and into the hangar, where Mearing was waiting on the balcony. To the Prime's dismay, she did not look pleased. And to make matters worse, he was starting to feel pain in his spark. All he could hope for is to not have his cooling fans turn on in front of everyone. Wouldn't it be awkward trying to explain about that?

"What are you hiding, Optimus?" demanded Mearing.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," replied Optimus.

"I've heard the others saying you've been acting strange," clarified Mearing, "does it have something to do with Sentinel?"

Optimus felt his muscle cables tense. He feared that he would face nothing but humiliation if the other Autobots found out about his heat cycle. The Autobot leader could only trust Sentinel with this information. He bit his lip and faced Mearing nervously.

"Whatever the reason is," lied Optimus, "I-I assure you nothing is wrong with me."

The Autobot leader soon began to regret saying those words. The next thing he knew, Optimus began to sway as he stood there. He grabbed the balcony to keep himself from falling. Mearing was talking to someone, so she didn't notice. But Ratchet's trained medical optics did.

"Optimus," asked Ratchet, "do you need any help?"

"No," answered Optimus, shaking his head, "I'm fine."

"Optimus," glared Ratchet, "I'm not stupid. I can tell something's up. You can't lie to a medic about medical issues."

"It's only a personal issue," replied Optimus, "I can handle it myself."

Optimus took a few steps away from the balcony, but quickly realized that was a bad idea when he started to feel dizzy again. He was about to fall flat on his face, but Ratchet stopped his fall. After that, the Autobot leader's cooling fans kicked on, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh, Primus," muttered Optimus, lowering his head in shame.

Optimus now feared that everyone in the hangar would soon pester him with questions. Thankfully, their attention was drawn away by a familiar diesel engine coupled with muttered swear words.

"Hey," smiled Lennox, "Sentinel's back!"

"Thank the AllSpark," muttered Optimus.

Ratchet ran a scan on Optimus while Sentinel stepped into the base.

"Ah, Sentinel," said Mearing, "I hear you have helped clean up the mess in Chicago?"

"Yes," nodded Sentinel, "no thanks to those billionaire corporate aftholes who won't leave us alone long enough to weld a girder in place."

"Whatever," replied Mearing, "anyways, the people thank you."

Mearing made a glimpse at Optimus, who was now in a sitting position with Ratchet running scans on him.

"Right now," continued Mearing, "something strange is happening to Optimus, and he won't tell us about it."

"Is that so?" stated Sentinel.

Mearing nodded. Sentinel took a few steps toward Optimus, catching the younger Prime's attention.

"Sentinel!" exclaimed Optimus.

Optimus tried to stand up, but he quickly felt pain in his spark, forcing him to sit back down as he clutched his chest.

"Ratchet, how is he?" asked Sentinel.

"Let me be discreet," answered Ratchet.

Ratchet leaned closer to Sentinel's audio receptor.

"It's that time," whispered Ratchet as he showed Sentinel the scan.

Upon seeing the scans, Sentinel's optics widened in surprise. As far as he knew, none of the Cybertronians he interacted with, even in battle, has experienced a heat cycle in the middle of the war. Now that he knew Optimus was experiencing one, Sentinel just had to do something about it.

"Let me take him," proposed Sentinel.

Ratchet nodded in agreement. Sentinel then slipped his student's arm around his shoulders, helping Optimus up and supporting him as they made their way to the older Prime's room.

"You'll be okay now, Optimus," assured Sentinel.

"I-I felt too embarrassed to tell anyone else of my heat cycle when it started," stammered Optimus.

"There's no need to feel ashamed," murmured Sentinel, "how long have you had it?"

"Today makes a week," answered Optimus.

Optimus and Sentinel soon reached the older Prime's room. Once inside, Sentinel locked the door to prevent intruders.

"Optimus," warned Sentinel, "you should have at least told Ratchet. This can possibly affect your health, possibly in very serious ways."

"I know, Sentinel," nodded Optimus in a quiet tone.

In fact, Sentinel was right. If Optimus doesn't interface soon, he could risk entering stasis lock. This does not help when the pain in his spark is slowly intensifying. The younger Prime couldn't bring himself to say anything until Sentinel rested a hand on his shoulder. He could easily feel heat radiating from his student's frame just from the touch.

"Would you like me to help you with this, Optimus?" asked Sentinel, "that way you don't have to tell anyone?"

Optimus felt himself tense up when his mentor had his hand on his shoulder. Of course, the younger Prime still had feelings for Sentinel, and memories of the moment they shared on the night Sentinel admitted his feelings came back to him. His cooling fans then shut off, maybe because he might be anticipating relief. Why would he turn away Sentinel's offer, especially when Optimus wanted this kind of relief?

"Please," Optimus requested.

"Ok," nodded Sentinel.

Sentinel gently laid Optimus down on his berth and climbed on top of him, his hands tracing down his student's sensitive wires. He smiled when he felt the young mech's pleasant shuddering at his touch as he leaned forward and kissed him. Optimus closed his optics tried to stifle his moans as they deepened their kiss, his glossa tangling with the older mech's. He perched his hands on his mentor's shoulders as Sentinel ran his hands along his student's chest and lower back.

Just then, Sentinel had a thought.

"Optimus," suggested Sentinel, "would you like to be in charge this time? I know I've taught you enough."

Optimus paused for a moment. Did this mean he would have to spike Sentinel? He did not even expect this proposal. Then again, it's probably worth it.

"I-I suppose I wouldn't mind," stammered Optimus.

Sentinel and Optimus turned over and this time, Optimus hovered over his mentor.

"Don't be afraid, Optimus," assured Sentinel, "I know you'll do wonderfully. Now then, show me what you've learned."

Upon cue, Optimus ran his hands down his mentor's sides, caressing the sensitive wires underneath his armor. Sentinel's voice came out in a moan.

"Uhhhh…good, Optimus," murmured Sentinel, "very good…"

Optimus took that as a cue to continue, and then he noticed that his own interface clicked back, revealing his spike. The younger Prime stroked Sentinel's interface panel, determined to get his mentor aroused enough to reveal his spike. A low moan and a shudder rippled through Sentinel's body as Optimus felt the elder mech tensing beneath him in anticipation. Once his mentor's interface panel clicked back, revealing both his spike and his valve, Optimus stroked the tip of his spike. Sentinel gasped at the feeling. He couldn't remember the last time someone had treated him. His student continued to stroke Sentinel's spike to the point where he was close to overload. The older mech enjoyed this kind of touching, but he knew that it was Optimus who needs the relief.

"Optimus," stated Sentinel, "I'm ready to continue."

"Understood," nodded Optimus.

Optimus moved his hands to his mentor's valve. He wanted to be sure it was ready for his spike so he wouldn't hurt Sentinel. The younger Prime slipped one finger into the older mech's valve. While he heard Sentinel try to stifle moans, he could feel transfluid coat his finger, compelling him to search for any pleasure-inducing wires. The next thing he knew, Optimus heard moaning from his mentor, as anticipated when he stroked the sensitive wiring inside him.

"I suppose you're ready?" affirmed Optimus.

Sentinel nodded. After withdrawing his finger, Optimus moved himself so his pulsing spike was at Sentinel's entrance.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you, sir," advised Optimus.

"Just take me, Optimus," mewled Sentinel, trying to get his student to quit stalling.

Optimus nodded and made his entrance, hoping he did it right. One look at Sentinel said he had.

"Do you want me to—?" asked Optimus.

"Please," begged Sentinel.

Optimus nodded and began his thrusts, his pace slow at first, but quickening with Sentinel's encouragement, while the older mech used his hands to arouse all of his student's sensitive wiring, bringing the semi close to overload. Optimus leaned in and kissed his mentor, his glossa intertwining with Sentinel's. His mentor moaned as he deepened their kiss. It wasn't long before they were groaning each other's names in pleasure as Sentinel's transfluid splattered Optimus's chest and his valve tightened around the younger Prime's spike, squeezing every bit of his student's fluids out to flood him with the burning liquid.

When Optimus withdrew his spike, he and Sentinel lay on the berth panting and sweating coolant. After some time passed, the younger Prime's spark started to hurt less. However, his frame was still heating up. Wait, does this mean his heat cycle has not been satiated enough?

"S-Sentinel," whispered Optimus, "I'm still heating up."

"You poor thing," purred Sentinel, "do you need seconds?"

Sentinel gently stroked his student's audial, compelling Optimus to lean in to the touch.

"I...would like to be on the receiving end this time," requested Optimus.

"I can do that," smiled Sentinel, "let me say, you did very well on me. I was most impressed; therefore, it's only fair I should reward you."

Sentinel and Optimus turned over to the point where the older Prime was on top of his student. Sentinel ran his hands down the younger Prime's sides, feeling heat radiating from his frame.

"My," whispered Sentinel, "you are in heat."

Optimus let out a deep purr-like thrum as Sentinel massaged his thighs, causing him to tense up.

"Sentinel," whispered Optimus.

"Oh, sweet little Optimus," purred Sentinel.

Sentinel leaned forward, nipping at his student's sensitive neck wires. Optimus rested his head on his mentor's shoulder as he tried to stifle his moans, but to no avail. His interface panel retracted even more, revealing his valve as he perched his hands over Sentinel's shoulders.

"Sentinel, please," begged Optimus.

"That's it, Optimus," murmured Sentinel, "let me in."

Sentinel entered his student's wet valve, making sure to hit as many pleasure points as possible. Optimus moaned as his mentor started thrusting inside him. To Optimus, this was the relief he was looking for.

"By the AllSpark," muttered Optimus.

Sentinel chuckled at his student's use of Ratchet's favorite phrase. He continued to thrust inside of Optimus while he leaned forward and kissed him. After the older Prime gave several more thrusts, Optimus cried out his mentor's name as he overloaded. Sentinel smiled as his student's transfluid coated his chestplates, paired with the finally content look on the young Prime's face. A few strokes later, Sentinel whispered his student's name as he released his transfluid inside Optimus. After coming down from their overload, Sentinel withdrew his spike while gently stroking his student's face.

"Is that better?" purred Sentinel.

"Yes," answered Optimus, "much better."

"Good," smiled Sentinel, "I hate to see you suffer like that."

Optimus leaned closer and gave Sentinel a kiss. He was glad he trusted his mentor for this matter.

"Now then," said Sentinel, "let me run a quick scan, just to be sure you're ok. Then you may go...but I'd wash off first if I were you. You don't want questions and rumors to start, do you?"

Sentinel ran a scan on Optimus, and much to his satisfaction, the effects of his student's heat cycle have worn off. The Primes stood up and cleaned themselves, washing off the evidence of their encounter.

"There," stated Sentinel, "now only you, me, and Ratchet will ever know. I know such things are embarrassing, Optimus, and I understand about not wanting others to know. But next time, just tell Ratchet. He's your medic, and it's his job to maintain your health. He respects you, and he knows when to keep his mouth shut. Don't swap your health for your pride. It could kill you, and I do not wish to outlive you."

"Understood," nodded Optimus.

Sentinel and Optimus stepped outside the room and ambled toward the hangar of the base, hoping to continue on their peaceful life on Earth.


End file.
